ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Looney Puffs/Tropes
Looney Puffs ''(2002-2006) was an animated series that was one of the ''Cartoon Cartoons ''shown on Cartoon Network. True to its namesake, the series stars Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, and the rest of the looney gang redesigned in the adorable, Super-Deformed style used by The Powerpuff Girls. This series is unique from other Cartoon Network-produced shows in that it is the only Cartoon Network Studios series to be co-produced by Warner Bros. Animation (yes, the same studio that brought you the original Looney Tunes). The series lasted for five seasons through May 13, 2002 until January 16, 2006. Two specials and a TV movie were also made. Tropes * '''Adapted Out: '''A few ''Looney Tunes ''characters, like Mac and Tosh, Miss Prissy, Henery Hawk, etc. ''never ''appear in this series. * '''Adaptational Badass: '''The Road Runner shows shades of this trope in some episodes. * '''Adaptational Dye-Job:' ** Daffy's beak and legs changed from orange to yellow. ** Lola Bunny usually has tan fur. Here, she has orange fur. ** Porky's skin became pink instead of a pale human skin-like color. ** Wile E. Coyote's sclera are now white instead of yellow. ** The Road Runner's legs now became yellow. * Aliens Are B*****ds: '''Marvin the Martian, who is always trying and failing to destroy planet Earth. * '''Amusing Injuries: ''LOTS ''of them are found throughout the show. * Anvil on Head: 'Being a ''Looney Tunes ''series, this pops up in almost every episode. * '''Badass Adorable: '''Some of the ''Looney Tunes ''characters who ''were ''already Badass Adorable take this trope Up to Eleven due to their Powerpuff-styled redesigns. * '''Brutish Bulls: '''The episode ''"Raging Beep" ''had Wile E. Coyote build a violent robotic bull that will help him (unsuccessfully) catch the Road Runner. * '''Bull Seeing Red: '''In ''"Raging Beep", Wile E. Coyote builds an ACME Robotic Killer Bull, which has target options for different colors like red (the default setting), orange, yellow, green and blue. He sets the knob to blue so that the bull gets angry at seeing blue on the Road Runner and chases him. Near the climax of the episode, the Road Runner disguises himself as a cactus to draw a brown circle near the color reaction options and sets the knob to it, thus leading the bull back to Wile E. using a brown cape. This results in Wile E. being chased by his own invention. * 'Bunnies for Cuteness: ' Bugs and Lola Bunny, especially with their redesigns. * 'Butt-Monkey: '''Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Yosemite Sam, Elmer Fudd, Marvin the Martian, Taz, Sylvester Cat, Barnyard Dawg, Wile E. Coyote and Ralph Wolf. * '''The Cameo: '''Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote appear for a good amount of time in ''"What's Up, Fox?", the latter chasing the former on a motorcycle past Bugs and Lola, who are riding on their way to their trip to the desert on a scooter. * '''Canis Latinicus: Just like in Chuck Jones' shorts, both Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner receive new ridiculous scientific names in the Road Runner episodes. For example, their debut episode, "Stop, Hook, and Listen", had the Coyote labeled "Predatorious out-of-luckius" and the Road Runner labeled "Incrediblii Supersonicus". * Cats Are Mean: 'Played straight with Sylvester, but averted with Penelope Pussycat. * '''Composite Character: '''Lola Bunny in this series happens to be a mix between her original self from ''Space Jam ''and Babs Bunny from ''Tiny Toon Adventures. * 'Creepy Cockroach: '''Wile E. Coyote uses ACME Cockroaches in his latest scheme to capture the Road Runner in ''"Roach Runner". * '''Duck Season, Rabbit Season: '''In a few episodes that pay homage to Chuck Jones' "rabbit season, duck season" trilogy. * '''Failure Is the Only Option: '''In the Road Runner episodes, Wile E. Coyote always fails to catch the Road Runner as usual. * '''Furry Ear Dissonance: '''Bugs' and Lola's ears became more rounded and stylized, resembling the Trix rabbit's ears. * '''Gravity Is a Harsh Mistress: '''Mostly noticable in the Road Runner episodes. * '''Halloween Special: ''"Hallo-Week", where Daffy tries to prove to Bugs that there are no such things as witches, werewolves, and other monsters. * '''Hammerspace' * Instrumental Theme Tune: 'After Season 1, the theme song changed from "This is It" (from ''The Bugs Bunny Show) to the trademark ''Looney Tunes ''theme, "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down". * '''Jerkass: '''Daffy Duck, Yosemite Sam, Sylvester Cat and Foghorn Leghorn. * '''Jerk With a Heart of Gold: '''Daffy and Foghorn, even Sylvester, have their moments. * '''Karmic Trickster: '''Bugs Bunny. * '''Large Ham: '''Many of the characters. * '''Latex Perfection: '''Shows up in a few episodes. * '''Leitmotif: ''Dance of the Comedians from ''The Bartered Bride ''would often be heard during the Road Runner episodes. * '''Loads and Loads of Characters' * Logo Joke: 'Sometimes, the Warner Bros. shield at the start of the intro may overshoot its mark and zoom closer than usual, ala ''Lumber-Jack Rabbit. * '''Mickey Mousing: '''James L. Venable's and Jennifer Kes Remington's scores often imitate Carl Stalling's music. * '''Mime and Music-Only Cartoon/'No-Dialogue Episode: '''The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote episodes. * '''Mythology Gag:' ** Most of the episodes have gags originally seen in the classic cartoons. ** "Wile E.'s Deja Vu" ''has Wile E. Coyote trying to catch the Road Runner using traps from the cartoons ''Fast and Furry-ous, Beep, Beep and Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z. ** The Ralph Wolf and Sam Sheepdog episodes "A Sheep to the Past" ''and ''"Bleat from the Past" ''reuse some gags from the duo's cartoons by Chuck Jones. * '''Non Sequitur, *Thud*' * Oh, Crap! * Overly Long Gag: '''Happens quite a lot. * '''Paper-Thin Disguise * Plummet Perspective: '''Seen in the Road Runner episodes, every time Wile E. Coyote falls off a cliff. * '''Prickly Porcupine: ''"A Pricky Situation" has Sylvester falling into a porcupine enclosure in a zoo. * '''Pun-Based Title: '''A majority of the episodes have these. * '''Rascally Rabbit: '''Bugs Bunny, and to a lesser extent, his girlfriend Lola Bunny. * '''Suddenly Voiced:' ** Wile E. Coyote, whenever he appears with a character other than the Road Runner. ** Penelope Pussycat also speaks, making this the second instance in Looney Tunes ''history where she does so; the first being the 1995 cartoon ''Carrotblanca. * '''Super Speed: '''Speedy Gonzales and the Road Runner. * '''Talking with Signs: '''Wile E. Coyote in the Road Runner episodes. Category:Tropes Category:Looney Tunes Category:Aldrine25's Ideas